Wanted
by Slytherin Cat
Summary: Même si tout le monde le cherchait, personne ne le trouva.


_OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF, pour le thème Recherché._

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sirius, son parrain, et donc en un sens le seul adulte qui comptait à ses yeux et qui l'aimait était mort. Parti. Et par sa faute en plus. Si seulement il avait réfléchi avant de se lancer, encore une fois, tête baissé dans le danger. Le décès de Cédric l'année précédente l'avait marqué, mais au final il ne l'avait pas connu et cela lui avait permis de se détacher, en quelque sorte, de ce terrible accident. Mais le fait que Sirius, le premier à lui avoir offert une maison, un endroit qu'il pourrait appeler _sien_ n'était plus là et il ne le reverrait jamais plus.  
Et en plus de tout ça, Dumbledore l'avait renvoyé chez les Dursleys, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais y faire son deuil correctement.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si il aurait besoin d'entraînement pour vaincre Voldemort, non pas du tout. L'amour suffirait, c'était son pouvoir secret, l'arme qui allait leur faire gagner la guerre. Comme si il pouvait aimer Voldemort jusqu'à la mort ! Harry frissonna de dégoût devant cette idée absurde. Quelle horreur ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait vraiment à l'amour lui, du moins à celui avec un grand A (il supposait que c'était le genre qui serait utile parce que, pour autant qu'il aimait bien ses amis, il s'agissait juste de ça, d'amitié) ?

Donc, lorsque son oncle était venu le chercher en voiture à King's Cross, il avait attendu d'être hors de la vue de ses 'gardes du corps' pour lui dire de le déposer là, et qu'ils ne le reverraient pas de l'été.  
De toute façon, Dumbledore aurait dû s'en douter, après la crise qu'il avait piqué dans son bureau, qu'il n'allait pas suivre aveuglément ses ordres, surtout s'il s'agissait de comment il allait passer son été. Il se sentait peut-être coupable d'avoir détruit le bureau du Directeur, mais pas au point de renoncer à son bien-être personnel.

Son oncle grogna son accord, et, le regardant méchamment, lui dit qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu chez lui, détruisant sans le savoir les barrières protectrices qui entouraient le 4 Privet Drive depuis maintenant 14 ans. Et même si Harry doutait de leur puissance et avait su qu'elles avaient disparu, il ne serait pas allé plus loin que leur conseiller de déménager. Après tout, ils ne prenaient pas soin de lui, et ils étaient les adultes, alors pourquoi devrait-il prendre soin d'eux quand il n'était même pas majeur ?

De là, Harry se dirigea vers le Chemin de Traverse, et plus particulièrement Gringotts, où il retira plusieurs centaines de gallions, avant d'en changer la plupart en livres sterlings. Il se dit que, étant donné que la plupart, sinon tous les Mangemorts étaient des sangs-purs, ils ne sauraient jamais le retrouver dans le monde Moldu, et que même s'ils le faisaient, il les verrait arriver de loin. Avec les pièces qu'il n'avait pas changés, il acheta tous les livres de sixième année qu'il trouva, certains de septième et plusieurs livres de Défense avancé. Il ajouta quelques livres sur la Métamorphose et les charmes, se souvenant du combat au Ministère de la Magie où les deux sorciers avaient utilisés tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Il n'avait pas l'intention de remettre les pieds ici avant la fin août pour prendre ses livres.

Il sortit en douce de l'Allée magique et se rendit dans la rue la plus proche, d'où il attendit plusieurs minutes pour un taxi. Sachant que le plus loin de cet endroit il serait, le plus de mal à le retrouver ils auraient, il demanda au chauffeur de l'emmener à l'autre bout de Londres, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir après que Harry lui ait montré que, oui, il pouvait payer pour le voyage.

Il loua ainsi une chambre pas trop chère dans un petit mais bien entretenu hôtel pour deux mois, et passa ainsi les meilleures vacances de sa vie, visitant la ville, s'entrainant comme il pouvait et ayant, pour une fois, pu faire tout son travail scolaire à temps et manger à sa faim, complètement ignorant de la panique qu'il avait causé, car il avait décidé que si ces amis n'avaient pas pu lui perler l'été précédent, et bien il leur renverrait l'ascenseur cette année et ne leur dirait rien.

En effet, alors que son oncle rentrait dans le Surrey, les Mangemorts avaient attaqués Privet Drive et tués Pétunia tandis que Dudley était chez un ami. L'Ordre du Phénix était arrivé après la bataille, prévenu seulement par Mondingus qui était arrivé en retard à sa position et avait vu les cordons de police autour de la maison. Vernon, quant à lui, arriva peu après, et découvrant ce qui était arrivé, commença à accuser son neveu d'être responsable de tout ce qui venait d'arriver. Entendant des menaces de mort, et réalisant que ledit neveu n'avait que 15 ans, un agent de police l'arrêta et ordonna qu'une recherche soit lancée pour retrouver le garçon.  
Ils découvrirent ainsi, en même temps que le monde sorcier que leur Sauveur n'avait pas eu une enfance facile, et Vernon fut emprisonné pour plusieurs années et Dudley confié à Marge, qui n'avait eu que quelques amendes.

Pendant ce temps, Rita Skeeter, qui avait tout suivi, posta un article où, pour une fois, tout était vrai. Cet article poussa le ministère à lancer une gigantesque battue pour le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, avec des posters à chaque coin de rue.

Voldemort entra dans une rage folle en apprenant qu'il avait encore une fois manqué sa cible, et ordonna à ses serviteurs de lui ramener Harry Potter vivant avant la fin de l'été pour qu'il puisse enfin le tuer.

Dumbledore organisa également des recherches, et conseilla à tous les membres de l'Ordre qui connaissaient personnellement Harry de lui envoyer des lettres pour qu'il revienne, ou, s'ils en recevaient de lui, de l'en informer au plus vite.

Il est facile de dire qu'avec tout ça, Harry devint rapidement le mineur le plus recherché d'Angleterre cet été-là, et pourtant personne ne réussit à le trouver, et il ne fut retrouvé que lorsqu'il embarqua à bord du Poudlard Express le 2 septembre, ayant l'air plus reposé que jamais.


End file.
